yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cross-roads of the Fallen Alicorn/The Great Battle Arriving/Smeagol's Warning
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends continued their quest in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene changes to the foals and kids wandering through a grey leafless forest, following Sméagol. Armor Bride: It must be getting near teatime. Leastways it would be in decent places where there is still teatime. Sméagol: We’re not in decent places. The camera moves to Yuna. She looks concerned. Princess Skyla: What's wrong, Yuna? Princess Yuna: What if we don't make it back home? Snowdrop: We will, Yuna. Just like Bilbo Baggins, Frodo and Sam. And Like we did in Orionis. They stands back to let Yuna lead off in front. They arrive at the crossroads. There is a statue of an Alicorn scrawled all over with red graffiti. Princess Yuna: It looked like a statue of an old Alicorn, They walk around to the front of the statue as the camera moves up it. Princess Yuna: I hope it won't be as different as any of us. The camera shows the head of the Alicorn replaced by a roughly worked, Iron wrapped stone. As Yuna and her friends move off they come across the Alicorn’s head on the ground with flowers weaved around its top like a crown. The sun comes out and illuminates the King’s head. Sweetie Heart turns around and sees it. Sweetie Heart: We'll make it, Yuna. Together. Princess Flurry Heart: We have the Journals to protect. The foals smiled at Yuna and she smiled back. Sméagol: Come on, This way. We're getting close. The foals followed Sméagol. Meanwhile, Master Eon stands looking out of a window in the guest room of Syracuse smoking his pipe. Distant thunder can be heard. The camera shows Sharon and Celestia behind Master Eon. Master Eon: (coughs) Princess Sharon: So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, They don’t actually expect me to do any fighting, Or do they. Master Eon: As Princess of Equestria and Heir to your mother's position, it is your choice alone, Princess Sharon. (coughs some more) Sharon went to get Master Eon some water. Master Eon: Blasted Pipe. (coughs) Princess Celestia: Take it easy, Master Eon. Master Eon continues to cough. The camera moves to show Armageddor again then moves back to Master Eon who is still coughing. Sharon hands him a goblet of water. Master Eon: (finish drinking) Thank you, Sharon. Princess Sharon: You're welcome. I hope Yuna and the others are okay. Princess Celestia: Have faith in them, Sharon. Master Eon: You're mother's right. We must never give up hope. Princess Celestia: Master Eon, What do you make of it? Master Eon: Our enemy is ready. His full strength’s gathered. Not only orcs, But men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Armegeddor’s call. This will be the end of Syracuse as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, If the garrison at this area falls, The last defence of this city will be gone. Princess Sharon: But we have the portal master wizard. That’s got to count for something. Master Eon looked at Sharon worried. He turns away looking at Armageddor. The camera shows a different scene with a Black cloaked figure. Scene changes to show the foals and Sméagol approaching a wall. They peer over it to look at the fortress. Sméagol: The Dead City! Very nasty place full of enemies. (jumps up over the wall as the foals and kids follow him. They move across the front of the City) Quick, Quick! They will see, They will see! Sméagol and the foals and kids begin to climb up the steps on front of the city. Yuna looks at the Silent Watcher. Sméagol: Come away, Come away. Look, We have found it. The way into Armageddor. They look up the steep steps. Sméagol: The secret stairs. Climb. Yuna hesitates and looks back at the city. Her gaze is drawn and she is forcibly drawn inexorably towards it. Princess Skyla: Yuna! No! Sméagol: Not this way. They run after her. Flurry Heart and Skyla grabs her to stop her. Dipper Pines: WAIT! Princess Twila: Yuna! Sméagol: Whats it doing? Scander: No, Yuna! Princess Yuna: They're calling me. Armor Bride: No! Yuna and Sméagol struggle with Yuna pulling him back towards the stairs. They fall over, there is a bright flash and a huge signal goes up from the tower of the city. Camera moves to Master Eon and Sharon who see the signal rise up into the sky from their balcony. Camera returns to Yuna and her friends as Yuna struggles up off the ground. The ground shakes and they struggle to climb up the first stairs. The Journals glowed as a warning. Sméagol: Hide! Hide! Camera shows the people of Syracuse watching the signal go up, In fear. Moves up behind Master Eon and Sharon, Who looks at him in alarm. Master Eon puts his arm around Sharon’s shoulder. The camera returns to Yuna and her friends. Yuna clutches his shoulder in agony, Sweating with pain. As they peer over the edge of the stair, a fell beast alights on the top of the tower bearing Drago Bludvist. Who screams to call the beasts and they hold their ears in agony trying to stop the noise. Yuna clutches his shoulder again. Princess Yuna: I can't stand this scream! The camera moves back to the fell beast which roars down at the opening doors to the Syracuse gateway. Out of the doors march Armageddor’s armies of Orcs, Goblins, Demons and Uruk-Hai. The camera moves back to Master Eon. Master Eon: We come to it at last. (as Sharon looks up at him) The great battle of our time. The camera moves back to follow Armageddor’s army of Orcs, Goblins, Demons and Uruk-Hai marching over the bridge. The foals and kids watch as they pass just feet below them. The fell beast takes off from the tower. It swoops low over Yuna and Skyla’s heads down to hover over the army. Sméagol: Come away, Friends. We climb. We must climb. The foals and kids climb the stair after Sméagol with the huge army continuing to pass by below them. The camera goes back to Master Eon. Master Eon: The board is set, The pieces are moving. And then back to the foals and Sméagol, They couldn't believe the stairway. Armor Bride: Look at the stairway. Sweetie Heart: I know, It's just like in Mordor. Armor Bride: Only we're not going to Mordor. Scander: Armageddor. Britney Sweet: To destroy the Amulet of Power. Sméagol: Must warn friends that on top of the stairway, You'll see a cavern. Princess Yuna: A cavern? Sméagol: Yes, But dangers in the cavern. Yes, Spiders always hungry. Mustn't let spiders catches you. Princess Flurry Heart: (researching about the Spiders on Journal 12) Spiders, Giant Spiders. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225